


Guiding Hand

by Tenescriba



Series: In The Shadows of Hogwarts Halls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'cause there's a girl with a score to settle, Ambush in the locker room, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominatrix in the making, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Magical Sex Toys, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor boy just can't catch a break in this one, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenescriba/pseuds/Tenescriba
Summary: Sometimes, a boy just had to be shown his place...





	Guiding Hand

Kathleen glanced across the Muggle Studies classroom, and frowned. Bellmont had slid his own quiz parchment over to the side again, letting his best mate copy down the answers. As a Gryffindor with Hufflepuff parents, Kathleen fully understood loyalty to friends and family, but at the same time, her classmate was going too far. Bellmont’s mate could easily do the work himself, but the bossier badger of the two wanted to show off his “brilliance”, and what better way was there than letting his answers be the basis for cheating?

Any hesitation about putting her plan into action that night was thoroughly squashed by the sight.

After class finished up and Professor Burbanks collected all their quizzes, Kathleen hurried on out of the classroom. She needed to get down to the Quidditch Pitch before Bellmont and his friends did.

Despite not being on the team, there were quite a few badgers that liked to spend Friday evenings flying around the Pitch, provided they didn’t have other things taking priority. That particular week, most of them wouldn’t be able to make it... just Stuart Bellmont and his two closest friends. And of the three of them, only Bellmont would stay behind to shower in the team changing rooms, in order to feel like a true Quidditch player.

Sure enough, after a couple hours of waiting, Kathleen could hear the badgers calling their goodbyes, and her target entered the showers.

She waited a few extra moments, then stepped out from her hiding place, wearing only her bra, knickers, and knee-high lace-up boots. “Hi, Stuart.”

The boy jumped, dropping the sweaty robe he’d just pulled off. “K-kathleen?! What- what are you- um-” His words came to a jumbled halt. Kathleen couldn’t say she was surprised, considering how his eyes were glued to her underthings. She canted one hip to the side, smirking as he flinched.

“What am I doing here? I would think that’s obvious, Stuart - I came to see you.”

“Um, uh?”

She swung her hips back the other way, watching his eyes follow the motion. “Aren’t you glad to see me, Stuart?”

“Uh- y-yeah! Very, um, g-glad.”

“Good - don’t you want to show me just how glad you are?” Kathleen moved closer, letting her hips move with exaggeration the whole way. “Because I can’t just take your word for it, y’know.”

“Sh-show?”

Stopping just in front of the stunned boy, she lifted a hand to his lips, then trailed the fingers down until they stopped at his crotch. “Yes, Stuart. Show me.”

“Oh. Um. O-okay.” His hesitation was clear, but he continued stripping out of his Quidditch clothes, only pausing when down to his undershorts.

Kathleen laughed. “Come on, silly, that’s the most important part.” Blushing, Bellmont tugged them off, letting her see his small but growing erection. “Good boy, you _are_ glad to see me. Know what I’m going to ask you next, Stuart?”

“N-no?”

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to ask if you want to be inside me.” He sucked in a startled breath, eyes widening even more than they had been. “Don’t you want to feel how good I am, Stuart? Don’t you want to let me feel how good you are?”

His blush darkened. “I haven’t- I-I mean, I’ve never-”

“It’s okay if you haven’t done it before,” Kathleen cooed, nibbling at the outer curve of his ear. “I can guide you through it.”

“Oh- okay, alright, yeah, yeah I want to.” His hands came up to grab at her waist, but Kathleen quickly stepped back.

“Then you’re going to follow my rules, Stuart,” she said. She plucked her wand from where she’d tucked it into her hair bun, and summoned two thin leather bracelets from the other side of the room. “Put these on your wrists.”

“Um, alright.” Clueless, Bellmont did as she said. As soon as the enchanted items were in place, Kathleen activated them.

“Praepando.” One jab and two twirls later, and the bracelets exploded into movement. Bellmont yelped when new ropes began snaking over his skin, forming loops and tightening into knots. A tight harness formed around his torso, following the lines of muscles and trailing down to encircle and restrain both his cock and his balls. Extra lines slid between his legs, two coming back up to reattach to the harness while the others continued on, forcing Bellmont to his knees as ropes pulled his thighs to his ankles. His arms, likewise, were yanked together joint to joint behind his back, then linked to his torso. By the time the last ropes settled themselves around his neck, the boy looked terrified. His erection, though, still stood - not fully upright yet, but not wilting, either.

Kathleen bent over in order ghost her fingers across the tip.

Bellmont flinched from the unexpected contact, then whimpered when Kathleen grabbed and squeezed.

“Don’t be scared, Stuart,” she crooned. “I promised to guide you, and I will. But that means you do everything I tell you, when I tell you, and you answer my orders with ‘Yes Mistress’. Understand?”

Slowly, Bellmont tried to nod, only for the ropes encircling his neck to tighten. “Yes, M-mistress?”

“Good boy.” Left hand hand still teasing the boy’s cock, Kathleen lifted her right to trace his nipples. Bellmont gasped at the sensation. “Would you like me to touch you some more, Stuart?”

“Yes, Mistr-aah!” She’d pinched his nearest nipple, twisting the flesh cruelly. “That hurts!”

“Speak only when you’re spoken to, Stuart.” Kathleen made the neck ropes choke him a bit, then back off. “Do you know when you’re allowed to speak?”

“...Yes, Mistress.”

She nodded, smug. “Good boy. Do you know why I decided to come to you tonight, Stuart?”

“No, Mistress...? Ah!” The ropes coiled around his balls and cock squeezed, making Bellmont squirm and whine.

“You’re not allowed to say ‘no’ to me, Stuart. But I’ll tell you this - you think you’re so smart you’re entitled to let your friends cheat off of you, and I find that unacceptable.”

He stared up at her. “Wait, the Muggle Studies quiz? But Davey panics over those! He knows the answers, I just needed to help him calm down by letting him look at my parchment.” A moment later, the boy seemed to regret blurting all that out, as Kathleen had left off her touching and was simply staring coolly down at him.

“...I think you need a better punishment for speaking out of turn, Stuart,” she finally said. Another summoning spell brought a wooden paddle to her hand. Bellmont blinked at it, confused until Kathleen stepped around behind him. Then he started to protest and squirm, neither of which did any good when she pushed him over, face smooshed to the floor and ass up in the air.

“Wait, Kathleen please don’t-” She swung the paddle, smacking into his right cheek with a resounding _slap!_ Bellmont keened. Kathleen swung again, hitting his other side. Over and over she spanked, alternating the pattern and speed, until Bellmont’s ass was completely red and his tears made a puddle on the floor.

When she pulled him back upright, however, the boy’s cock stood fully erect.

“Aww, you enjoyed being paddled like a baby, didn’t you Stuart,” she remarked, stroking a hand over his abused ass cheeks. Hiccuping, Bellmont nonetheless forced himself to answer.

“Y-yes, M-m-mistress.”

“Such a good boy. Do you want something to help with the stinging, Stuart?”

“Yes, Mistress, please!”

With a wand flick, the ropes keeping his legs bent were released, and Kathleen tugged on his hair until Bellmont shakily stood. Then she led him towards the shower stalls. He stumbled on the way, clearly hesitant, but a single pinch to his backside practically propelled the boy forward.

Soon enough, he assumed the same position as he’d been in for his spanking, ass pointed straight towards the showerhead. “Let’s make sure you don’t try to go anywhere, shall we?” Kathleen asked. She directed one of the ropes around his neck to uncoil, and used a sticking charm to pin it to the floor. Bellmont whimpered, shifting a bit, but he didn’t bother protesting. Kathleen gave him a minute to squirm in nervous anticipation, then set the temperature to nearly scalding, and turned the water on full blast.

As soon as it hit him, Bellmont lurched forward, howling, only the rope stuck to the floor keeping him in place. His feet pushed at the floor, he tried moving side to side, but the stall was small enough to deny much movement. Kathleen smiled, and switched the water temperature to freezing. The cold caused a similar reaction, and the boy redoubled his efforts to move out of the direct spray.

She swapped a couple more times before turning it off, and Bellmont slumped to the floor, panting. His erection was still present, though, and Kathleen reached underneath him to give it a couple strokes, just to keep the blood flowing. He shuddered from her touch.

“Do you want to come, Stuart?” She whispered. “Do you want me to let you come?”

“P-please... please, please!”

“Oh Stuart, I didn’t hear a ‘Yes Mistress’ in there.” Kathleen withdrew her hand, even as he stammered an apology and tried to rectify his mistake. She ignored him in favor of summoning the last of her toys to hand. Once turned on, the dildo generated a slick coating of its own lube, and she carefully positioned its tip at the puckered hole of Bellmont’s entrance. “Do you want me to fuck you, Stuart?”

“No! No, please, Ka- Mistress, please don’t!”

“You don’t get to refuse me, Stuart,” she reminded him. The dildo nudged forward, causing Bellmont to cry out. Kathleen pushed it in another half-inch before pulling back, then again, then again. Deeper each time she went, until Bellmont’s crying turned into a strangled gasp. She repeated the same thrust, grinning, when he shivered. “Did I find your sweet spot, Stuart? Do you want me to do that again?”

“Y-ye-ess, M-mist-t-tress-!”

“Well, I’m not going to.” At his whine, Kathleen moved to crouch by his head, leaving the dildo where it was. “In case you haven’t realized by now, Stuart, this was never about your pleasure - only my satisfaction.” With that, she used a hovering charm to lift him up, swapping out the rope stuck to the floor in favor of a few stuck to the ceiling. Bellmont yelped at the sudden change, wriggling where he hung.

Kathleen hit the dildo with a vibrating spell, causing him to moan, before sending some of the ropes around his head to serve as a gag.

“Enjoy your night, Stuart. The Gryffindor Quidditch team will be here early, I'm sure they'll turn you loose - after having some fun of their own, anyway.” She blew him a kiss, ignoring his muffled pleas, and went to put her own clothes back on. All the way back to the castle, Kathleen had a smug smile on her face.


End file.
